


Tea for Two

by thegirlwhoknits



Series: Tea and Fic for Mar [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Stiles and RP friendship, coffee shop AU, gift for my packmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Tumblr prompt: "Reblog if you DARE someone to write a fic about you and a character of your choosing" for my packmate Mar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> If you're reading this you should totally check out my friends Etsy shop (link in the fic) because she makes the most awesome fandom plushies!!!!

“Hey, man,” Isaac nudged Stiles as he wiped down the front counter of the coffee shop. “Your girl’s tea is done, but I think she’s got headphones in or something.”

Stiles looked over at his favorite customer.  She came in almost every day, taking up a long table in the back of the shop.  Most of the customers who came in from eight to five took their coffee to go, and she always left just before the after-work rush, so it wasn’t a problem. He _might_ have even shooed a gaggle of businessman away one Monday to keep it free for her, but he knew Isaac wouldn’t tell on him.

She was shy and quiet, accepting the two or three teas she went through per day with a polite little smile.  It was a nice change from the obnoxious businessmen who didn’t stop talking on their cell phones long enough to order, or the stuck-up rich kids who thought their complicated coffee orders made them special.

“I was just about to go on my break,” he said. “I’ll take it to her.”  Today she was sketching a new design, her head bent over the paper and her black-rimmed glasses sliding down her nose.  She didn’t have headphones in after all; she must have just absorbed in her work.  He set the tea down on the table and she looked up, startled.  He grinned at her.

“Wow, you were concentrating really hard there! Isaac said you didn’t hear him, so I brought your tea for you.”

She smiled shyly and picked up the cup. “Thanks. I get kind of focused sometimes when I’m working on something new.”

“Your name’s Mar, right?” He gestured to the Sharpie scrawl on the back of the cup. “I see you in here all the time, working. Your stuff looks pretty cool! Do you sell it?”

“Yeah, I have an [Etsy shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BXDcubes?ref=l2-shopheader-name) for it.  I just had a bunch of orders and I’m working on re-stocking now.”  She took a sip and then pushed back a dark curl that fell in her eyes.

“Mind if I take a look?” he asked hesitantly.

She turned the sketchpad around.  “Sure. Here’s what it should look like when it’s finished,” she flipped back a few pages, “and here are my patterns for the different sections.”

“Oh man, is that…is that Loki?” Stiles grinned, excited. “He is my absolute favorite!  I would totally buy one of these.”

She smiled back happily. “I’ll let you know when it’s done, then!”

“That would be great,” he said sincerely. “I’ve got to get back to work now, but enjoy your tea, and I’ll talk to you later, okay?”  He gave her a little wave as he headed back to the counter.

 

From then on Stiles made it a habit to bring her her tea whenever it wasn’t too busy, and he came over to sit with her during his breaks instead of hiding in the back room playing Angry Birds on his phone.  She listened to his rants about Star Wars and the hunky TA he had a crush on at school, and she kept him updated on her favorite T.V. shows.  She even showed him some of her writing one time, which was awesome.  He invited her to the movie night he and Isaac and Scott did every Thursday, and she fit right in.

A couple of days after that, he came in to work for a late shift instead of a day; he’d traded with Boyd, who’d finally gotten up the courage to ask the girl he liked out on a date. Mar was already gone, but as Isaac was leaving he called over his shoulder, “Oh, hey, your friend left something for you. I put it in your cubby.”

Stiles let out a whoop as he picked up the [plush Loki cube](https://www.etsy.com/listing/125719160/loki-felt-cube), and it sat next to his register for the rest of the night.


End file.
